Property of Hayden Parlor
by Touching Fire
Summary: AU.Remus give Artemys her Mums diary.It holds all the secrets that she can use to discover herself&help Harry defeat Voldemort.With her mothers young love life&friendships on the line,she shows that not every Slytherin is bad. RABxOC&many other pairings


"Artemys, I believe this now belongs to you," I looked up as a green embroidered book was handed to me. Before being able to ask what it was, Remus answered for me, "It was your mothers. Her diary from her last two years at Hogwarts, until a little bit after you were born. It holds the secrets you wished to know, and the reason why everything has happened to you."

"Thank you," I said near mutely as I took the diary that looked like it belonged to a Slytherin. "Rem, may I ask you how you knew her? She was in Slytherin and you were in Gryffindor."

"She was a Prefect, and so was I. We had Prefect duty together for years, and we got along. Sirius and I ended up looking after her in our final year at Hogwarts. That's when everything got..." he paused, "interesting for her."

"Oh," I said looking down at the book in my hands, "Am I able to show or tell any of this to Fred and George?"

"It is up to you what you want to do with it," Remus told me before looking past me, "I must be going. Have a good school year this year."

"I will try," I nodded before he left Number 12. I stayed sitting on the platform between the first and second floor of the staircase. I caught sight of Sirius in the kitchen, his onyx eyes staring into space, and his black hair mangled as he hardly took care of himself. Bracing myself to speak to him, I approached the kitchen doorway, "Sirius."

I could tell that I reminded him a lot of my mother and father because every time he would look at me, he would have to focus and remind himself mentally I was not Hayden nor Regulus.

"Artemys, I thought you left with Moony," Sirius questioned.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I was suppose too," I apologized, my head bowing and my own dark hair falling over my face, "I might be able to still catch up with him if I leave now."

"No, no," Sirius waved off, "You leave back to school tomorrow, don't you?"

"Yes," I nodded, up-righting myself.

Sirius barked a laugh, "You're so much like _him_."

I cringed, _him_. "I'm sorry," I apologized again, "There is nothing I can do about it."

"I know. It's just hilarious," Sirius snorted, "You look like him, you act like him, you're even in Slytherin like him."

I cringed again. I was in Slytherin, but I was the only Slytherin that hung out with Gryffindors and it was okay. It became okay after some problems in the beginning of every year until I was named Prefect two years previous. "I can't control it, Sirius. Just because I'm in Slytherin doesn't mean that I am a bad Slytherin."

"There's no such thing as a _good_Slytherin," Sirius sneered. I narrowed my eyes on him before turning and leaving the kitchen. I went up to the door on the left on the third landing and opened it. It was the room that I stayed in while living at Number 12.

Other wizards were staying here at the time, but they had all left to Diagon Alley for the day. The Weasleys, my second family.

I sat on my bed and quickly grabbed the diary that Remus had handed me. Opening it to the first page, it read:

_Property of Hayden Parlor,  
June 5, 1961  
Do not continue to read unless you  
have asked for expressive permission._

Remus said he had deactivated all the charms and jinx from the book. Hopefully he truly had, or else I would be in deep dung. Turning the page to the first entry, I saw the date.

_September 1st 1976_

_I told Rem and Sirius that I would save this diary for the start of term. They sent it to me for my sixteenth birthday present, on top of a mass amount of chocolates and other sweets. My mother would have gone mad had she witnessed any of the packages. No sugar goodness is allowed in the house of Parlor. It's a lame rule, but I've survived. Well, currently it is after opening feast and everyone has mainly gone to bed. I'm in the Slytherin common room, writing in a green diary that two Gryffindorks picked out for me. Shouldn't I feel special?_

_In case this should fall into the hands that I trust, or if this ever saves the world (highly doubtful), I should explain who I am. Just so, you know, I can get some recognition or credit._

_My name is Hayden Parlor, sixth year Prefect and in Slytherin at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am a noble pure blood who's family came from the Anglo-Saxon era, and has held it's purity since then. My mother is my fathers fourth cousin, and are to far apart in relation that it would not be considered incest. Although that is how we keep our blood lines pure. I will follow into the footsteps of blood purity and find a noble- as few as there are nowadays._

_The Blacks are the most noble of all wizard families in the Western European lands. To marry a Black is the greatest thing in the world. Except if it's Sirius. Oh dear Sirius, how thy love for thee is that of a brother. Although I've only gotten along with Sirius since the previous year when Rem and I became friends on Prefect duty, he has become the brother that Thomas never was. _

_Thomas graduated a few years back, he was best friends with Lucius Malfoy and the two have become followers of the Dark Lord. Proud supporters with the rest of this bleeding house. Sometimes I hate being a Slytherin. Everyone always sees everything so negative about us. Rem was the first person that I've met that hasn't shown any hate towards me because of my house._

_In fact, Rem thought I was a Ravenclaw before I was in robes. Before he saw the crest that had that silver and green boarder and the snake. Oh how I wish I could have been placed else where, then maybe I wouldn't seem so cruel. Ambitious, Cunning, and Pure. Signs of a Slytherin. How is there any negativity in that! Only those who are jealous will hate. They will hate our ambitions, they will be jealous we strive to be the best. How I loath to be free like a Ravenclaw._

_Gryffindors and Slytherins are rivals, we hate each other because of Salazar and Godric. Hufflepuffs are the fools of the school. They are ridiculed even by the Gryffindors. Ravenclaw is the free house. The one with no boundaries. No limitations. All you need is wit, and you're in. _

_Well it's nearing midnight, and Snape will be in soon from Prefect duty and tell me to go to bed. So, good night my Gryffindork Diary. I shall write in you again.

* * *

_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters. I own Hayden, Thomas and Artemys. There will be other characters that I own, but you'll find out later.  
A/N: **I had said I wasn't going to do any HP fanfiction on this site but I lied. Haha. This will hopefully be the only one. Maybe one other. I will let you know. I've never done this type of story before and so I don't know how well it will go. Just the beginning has Artmys in it. Other than that, it's all diary entry mode. Hopefully that doesn't confuse anyone. :) At the end of the story it'll come back to Artymys, but that won't be for a while. :) So any reviews? Comments? Questions? Concerns? Flames? Just to let you know, this is a TOTAL AU! :) just if you couldn't tell.


End file.
